


Mission first date

by itsgaydude



Series: Supercorp oneshots [3]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Family, Kid Fic, Lori goes on her first date, Prompt Fic, Supercorp spy on their kid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-26
Updated: 2017-06-26
Packaged: 2018-11-19 09:09:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11310240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsgaydude/pseuds/itsgaydude
Summary: PromptLena and Kara spy on Lori when she's on her first date and they get caught.





	Mission first date

This was unlike them. Granted, it was the first time they were in such situation. But they wanted to think of themselves as the type of parents who weren't too controlling and allowed their kid to have privacy. 

Mostly because Lena knew what it was like to have a parent try and control you and Kara knew what it was like to have a need to hide certain things.

So normally they wouldn't be in such situation. Yet this was different. It was a particular situation that they definitely needed to surveil.

Lori Luthor-Danvers, their daughter, had just turned sixteen. And, because they thought she would simply forget such deal, they had agreed that once she was sixteen she could go on dates. They should have probably taken into account who her parents were and assumed she would not only remember but make sure to do it as soon as possible.

Both Lena and Kara hadn't been the most popular back when they were sixteen so they definitely didn't go through this. Plus, Lena was in college at that age with people who were older. Yet they knew how kids could be and just wanted to make sure she would be okay and that she had chosen well. 

It didn't really help that Lori refused to tell them who she was going on a date with. Claiming that wasn't on the deal and that Lena would simply use her hacking skills and look them up or that Kara would stalk them using her powers.

So that left them with little choice but to do a bit of stalking.

After telling each other they had work to do and leaving the house right after Lori did.

Lena took her car and kept her distance from Lori. Who had insisted she wanted to be picked up far from the house so her mothers wouldn't make it a thing. But oh did they make it a thing.

Lori had powers but she was half human so they weren't as strong as Kara's. Lena knew this and as long as she didn't make her presence too obvious she should be fine. Unlike Kara, Lori didn't sense heartbeats and such unless she was focusing on it. Her senses weren't so tuned and overwhelming.

So she followed her slowly, looking at her daughter getting into a motorcycle far away at the end of the next block. A goddamn motorcycle. 

No wonder her kid didn't want to get picked up in front of their house.

Kara wasn't sneaky. She could argue that she was but she truly wasn't. Everyone knew that. But what she lacked in sneakiness she made up for with powers.

She was only being overprotective and making sure Lori enjoyed her first date. And that's exactly why she was following her from a distance. Flying, of course.

What she didn't expect was the motorcycle. Okay, Kara did own one but this was Lori's date and that made it different. Dangerous if you will. 

She sighed, knowing damn well Lori had gotten this rebellion from Lena. Although the later would refuse to admit so. But Kara knew about her rebelling in boarding school. The piercings and the tattoo.

Granted Lena was still a nerd when she was their daughter's age. Much like Kara was. And very much unlike Lori. Who was a genius but a lot more social and outgoing than either one of them had been. Even with her inner nerd side.

The motorcycle stopped at a restaurant and Lena parked her car far from it. Just so her daughter didn't see it. 

At the same time, Kara sat on the rooftop, tracking where her daughter was until she could get inside. Waiting for her to be seated so she wouldn't see her.

Neither of them noticed the other was also following Lori.

Maybe she hadn't thought it through but Lena was now entering the restaurant and there was no backing down. She was seated at the booth next to Lori, luckily her daughter had her back turned to her so she wouldn't see her. And Lena could finally see her date.

It was a girl with a varsity jacket and wavy brown hair. She smirked at her daughter's choice, although she should be concerned she was mostly thinking about how her daughter was also interested in women, clearly. And she did look cool.

Which Lena reminded herself could be bad. Then again, her experience with cool kids that age, especially ones that wore varsity jackets, wasn't all that great. Mostly because she was always much younger than everyone else and not really popular enough to have them be nice to her.

Not that they were mean. She was a Luthor after all and that name meant something good back then. They were just too cool.

But Lori wasn't her and she knew that her daughter was actually popular and very social. So it did make sense for her to be on a date with someone who just looked too cool.

Kara waited for a while to walk into the restaurant. Careful not to draw attention to herself. She had waited until Lori went to the bathroom to walk inside. Noticing immediately she hadn't been the only one to follow her daughter.

Walking to the booth her wife was in, Kara sat down, crossing her arms. "You had work to do?"

Lena looked surprised but quickly replaced that surprise with an amused smile. "I could ask the same."

They stared at each other before Kara chuckled. "I can't believe we have become these parents."

The brunette shrugged, "It could be worse. At least I didn't do a background check."

"I'm surprised you didn't."

Lena smirked. "I didn't know her name."

"Her?" Kara questioned, her eyebrow raising as she finally looked at Lori's date. Squealing right after. "Rao. She truly is a mini you."

The CEO chuckled before lightly punching her wife's arm. "I'm not the only one here who's into women."

Kara smiled, kissing her wife's cheek. "You sure aren't."

Lori walked up to her booth and sat back down, their food being served at that exact moment. They could see Lori's date talking and smiling, both of them sitting on the same side of the booth so they could do so.

"She looks cool."

"Right?" Lena smiled at her. "I could never get a cool date like that at her age."

"That's because you were basically finishing college by then. Everyone was way older than you."

Lena shrugged. "That's true but still. I was never that cool." She admitted. "I don't know how I ended up snatching you up."

Kara blushed, even after so many years her wife still had that effect on her.

They ordered their food and soon after started drinking. Lena had created a pill she could add to human alcohol that allowed it to actually affect her. Something she regularly used whenever they drank. Not too much, only enough to feel lighter but still be able to fly. Or drive in Lena's case.

"I can't believe Lori is sixteen." Kara said, looking at the two younger girls who were laughing too hard.

"I can't believe we didn't say she could only date at eighteen."

They both laughed lightly.

"I didn't know she liked girls." Lena admitted, looking over at her wife.

Kara shrugged, "I suspected it."

"You did?" Lena looked at her in shock. As if she had just revealed the meaning of life itself. "How? No offense, love, but you were oblivious back when we met."

Kara frowned, breaking into a smile a moment later. "I really was, wasn't I? But I did notice that she didn't seem all that interested in boys whenever her friends would talk about it. Accidentally, of course. I don't make a habit of spying on her but superhearing is sensible to teenage girls screaming and squealing about boys during sleepovers."

Lena laughed, imagining how awful that must have been. She certainly wasn't jealous of Kara's powers at the moment.

"Do you think she's safe?" Kara asked, looking worried.

The brunette nodded. "I think she's fine. Lori is smart. I'd like to think she would choose a good person to date."

"I worry sometimes." Her wife admitted. "With the being an alien thing and you know... Anti-alien people."

"Look at her." Lena said nodding her head towards the two girls chuckling about something. "She's enjoying herself. There's nothing to worry about."

Focusing on their food that had now arrived they mostly spoke to each other, not really wanting to intrude too much on Lori's date.

Occasionally they would look over and always found Lori's date smiling or laughing. Causing them to smile because it looked like it was going well and somehow they found themselves wanting it to work out. Despite their initial worry. Maybe because of the way the girl looked at their daughter. 

The girls finished eating and they got ready to leave. So Kara and Lena paid for their food and decided to see this through. 

They were more like silent cheerleaders at this point than the spies they had started the night as.

Taking the car and leaving some space between them and the motorcycle they followed the couple to the park. 

"Nice choice. Remember when I brought you here?" Lena asked, raising her eyebrows.

"Of course I do. It was what? Our second or third actual date?" 

"Technically it was the second half to a third date. I took you to that Chinese restaurant before."

"Those were some great potstickers."

Lena chuckled, rolling her eyes. Her around Kara's as they walked closely together. So naturally they barely even noticed they did it anymore. 

Far away from where they were, the two younger girls had stopped, sitting on the grass now and looking at the sky. Kara wanted to user her superhearing, wondering if her daughter was revealing her secret.

The CEO seemed to know exactly what she was thinking because she leaned her head on her shoulder, "She's smart, love. You know she wouldn't tell anyone something if she didn't know for certain that they were trustworthy."

"I know but it's a big secret. It could endanger all of us."

"She's probably only talking about stars or not even about that. It's normal for people to look at the stars even if they're human."

Kara nodded, leading Lena to a bench.

They sat in silence for a while, observing the sky and occasionally looking over at the younger girls who were now cuddling as they laid in the grass.

"They look like they really care about each other."

Lena smirked, "Lori does have your genes. I can personally testify that it's nearly impossible to resist you."

They both leaned into each other, their lips meeting halfway. Loosing themselves into the action as they continued, only breaking apart occasionally when necessary so that they, mostly Lena, could catch their breath.

Unfortunately, their kissing got interrupted as they heard someone clear their throat. Looking over both of them could only stare as their daughter stood in front of them, arms crossed.

"Do you two really have to be making out right now and right here? I love you, moms. But I would prefer not to see this while on a date of my own."

Kara was blushing and Lena could only laugh at how awkward her wife was. "I think you broke your mother."

"Good. Why are you two spying on me? Not that I'm not thankful about all those compliments and approving of my date and I but still."

"You knew?"

Lori stared at them with the most serious expression she could make. "You're kidding right? You guys were in the booth next to ours. I could hear most of your conversation without even having to use my powers."

Lena hadn't even noticed they had been so obvious.

"Not to mention I walked past you two and that you followed me on your car. I'm not blind, mom." She said dramatically.

"We wanted to make sure you were okay."

Lori sighed, "I know. I appreciate the gesture but can you two please go now? I'd really like to kiss my date and it's kind of awkward if my moms are over here either making out or staring."

Kara smiled widely, seemingly excited that Lori's date had gone so well. "Fine but you should ask her to come over for dinner."

"Mom." She complained. "I can't ask her to meet the parents right away. I don't want to scare her."

Lena chuckled at how red her daughter looked at the suggestion. "I think what your mother is trying to say is that she doesn't have to pick you up a block away anymore."

Lori nodded. "Fine. As long as you two don't threaten her and stop following us around."

"Deal."

They stared at each other for a few seconds before Lori rolled her eyes.

"Can you go now so I can finally kiss the girl?"

Kara and Lena chuckled, hugging Lori. "Be home by 10."

"I will."

Once they were in the car they both smiled at each other. "I guess you're not the only one who's bad at being sneaky."

Kara pushed her wife lightly, laughing. "She does have two geniuses as her mothers and powers."

"You're right. We were doomed from the start."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. As always, feedback is appreciated.


End file.
